The End of Forever
by xHeyxTherexDelilahx
Summary: Cheyenne's life turned upside down when her father died. Now, 2 years later, her life is finally getting back on its feet. That is until her mom tells her some interesting news and another tragedy occurs. Will Cheyenne be able to survive all these changes
1. Chapter 1

Hey, My name's Cheyenne. The only reason I am writing this is because my mom said, and I quote, " maybe if you wrote down your thoughts and feelings about what happened this summer you will feel a bit better…you'll have a sense of closure. Whatever. Since I have no life I figured I would actually listen to my mom. My life has died and been buried.

Before I talk about this summer, I may as well start from the beginning, before I was alive, well, here is goes:

Once upon a time, in 1983, two young people met. Who were they you may ask? Michael Montgomery was a quarterback for Somerset High's football team. He has wavy black hair and the type of smile that made you melt when you looked at him. Debbie Lancaster was a preppy, intelligent cheerleader. She had long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. This sounds like the typical boy meets girl story, eh?

After three years of dating, Michael proposed. And of course, Debbie accepted. For the first three years of their marriage, Michael worked hard at getting Montgomery Auto Services on its feet, while Debbie took night courses at Somerset Community College. All she ever wanted to be was a mom. Finally, on February18 of 1989, Michael and Debbie were blessed with two healthy twin girls. Cheyenne Elizabeth and Callie Erin.

Cheyenne a.k.a me, I was always the quiet one. I had a sense of humor that I used to get me through all sorts of situations. Callie, my sister, was always the outgoing one. The type of person that would stick up for the "nerds" in a cafeteria catfight. Although very popular, she never stuck with a clique. She always made sure to get equal hours in with the band geeks and the debate team.

Our family was perfect… well until our 14th birthday. That day, our wonderful (sometimes annoying) dad was in a horrible accident. He was coming home early from work with our birthday feast (pizza!) when a drunk driver hit him. He was on life support for 2 weeks when the doctors declared him brain dead. I have never seen my mom cry so much. My mom said it would be for the best if we turned the support off. She said dad had lived a fulfilling life. Callie willingly agreed. I didn't. I wanted him to walk me down the aisle when I got married. I wanted him to see his grandchildren. I wanted to see him with gray hair. I wanted him.

Callie pulled me into the janitorial closet of the hospital. Pretty classy, huh? She told me that I was being a selfish brat and to smarten up. Callie said that he would never be completely alive again and that it is for the best to end his suffering. So, after confrontation, I also agreed.

After we took him off of support, he took three breaths, then died.

The funeral was lovely, in a sad sense. After the pastor spoke and my Uncle Luke did the eulogy, me and Callie sang my dads favorite song. I Will Always Love You. Then we buried him.

Now, I am sixteen years old. Our family is very good even though we're missing a member. Callie and I started hanging out with friends again, mom even got social. My life was finally on its feet again. Then mom told us about Lucas.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was pouring through my bedroom window. I rolled over and looked at my clock. (It looks like a heart, in case you are wondering) 11:23. I sighed. " Cheyenne Elizabeth! Get your butt out of bed or I will tell mom about the time you pierced your belly button!" Callie busted through my bedroom door with a smirk on her face. Her long blonde hair was soaking and she was wearing a towel. " THAT was an accident! I didn't mean to get it pierced!" I said as I looked at Callie with a straight face. "Right Chey," Callie said sarcastically, " You 'accidentally' went to Thrive Tattoos and Piercing Studios. You 'accidentally' asked for a piercing. You 'accidentally' hopped on the piercing table…" " Okay! Okay!" I said sighing, " It wasn't quite and accident!"

I got out of my bed and stretched. I lifted up my pajama top and looked at my belly button. " Have you told mom about it yet?" Callie asked, reaching over to touch the piercing. " Not yet, She's been to busy lately" I looked at myself in the mirror. I studied my face.

My face was round. Not round in a clownish way, but in a classical way. My eyes were hazel. When you looked at them you could tell I had been through some struggles growing up. My blonde hair hung just beneath my shoulders. I smiled as I looked at the newly created blue streaks that my mom hadn't completely approved of. I looked like a type of party animal, but I wasn't even close. I was an inch taller than Callie. 5'7. As I fingered my purple silk pajamas, Callie came up behind me.

Callie had the same wheat colored hair as me except it was about 4 inches longer. It was wavy, just like my dad's. Callie's eyes were hazel like mine, but they were the type that when you look at her it's like she is gazing into your soul.

"Chey, mom wants to talk to us so get dressed and come downstairs….maybe she found out about your belly button!" I looked at her and rolled my eyes. " Leave me alone or I will use my 'Twin Telepathy' to give you a zit!" Callie's eyes widened as she quickly left my bedroom.

I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. Callie was already dressed-dressed in my favorite purple shirt if I may add-and watching 'Friends' on T.V. As soon as I sat down beside Callie, my mom rushed into the living room. There was something about her that was fishy. Plus she looked very different. She was wearing her blonde hair in big ringlet curls, and was wearing a shade of lipstick that I would actually wear!

"Hey girls," mom leaned over and kissed each of us on the check. " Hi Dolly Parton," I replied sarcastically. "Cheyenne!" Callie muttered and elbowed me in the side. Deep down inside, I knew she was thinking the same thing. "I have something…well someone to tell you about," my mom acted as if she had never heard my remark.

" As you girls know," she started, " I have been a lot more social lately. Well two months ago at a staff function.." I rolled my eyes. My mom continued, " Bethany, you girls remember Bethany? Anyway, she introduced me to a man named Lucas Tenor. For the past little while we have been dating. Today, he asked me to marry him."

I jumped off the couch. " WHAT?" " Calm down Cheyenne!" my mom tried to pat my hand, but I pulled away. " MOM! Dad's only been gone for two years! How could you! I mean.. 40 something year old widows don't get REMARRIED!" I could feel my face turn beat red. " Cheyenne Elizabeth!" my mom yelled. " This isn't your choice! I'M GETTING MARRIED! Honey, I will always love your dad. Having a new dad will be great. And 4 new siblings! I'd say your pretty lucky!" This is when Callie went ballistic.

"FOUR! SIBLINGS! WHAT!" Callie started screaming and babbling on about moving, not enough bathroom time, the paperboy, and little brats.

"GIRLS! Yes things will be a bit different. But I love Lucas and you will too. He has lovely children. Ashlee is 14, Lilli is 13,Eric is 11, and Sara is 10." "Wow," I said using my frequent sarcasm, " Creative on the name factor." "Chey! Stop it!" My mom looked frazzled, so I stopped taking.

Callie looked at my mom sternly and said with gritted teeth, " We are NOT moving though, RIGHT mom?" " Not that I know of. Come on you guys! We've been through sooo much together. This will be lovely!"

Blah,Blah,Blah. For the next half an hour my mom rambled about the joys of a new dad and siblings. Callie and I got off the couch and went up to my room without even listening to what my mom was saying. When we got to my room I noticed that there were tears in Callie's eyes. Sobbing she looked at me and said, " Chey, what is happening?"

**Hazel-Lyn Harte p.s. I hope you guys are liking this story! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I quickly went over to Callie and hugged her. She is usually the strong one so I was distraught at seeing her so shaken up. She wiped the tears from her eyes. Mascara was running down her face. She sighed. "I'm sorry Chey," Callie said quietly. I smiled at her, "It's alright… I'm sure everything will work out… Hey! Mom said we might not move… plus it might be fun to have some slaves to cater to our every whim and need!"

Callie laughed. " I guess so…" "C'mon Callie…there is always the old fashion option of divorce!" I slugged Callie in the shoulder. Callie flipped her hair out of her face and then slugged me back. " Bye Cheyenne!" Callie yelled as she left my room slamming my door behind her. I sighed and fell back on my bed.

Two days later, mom told us that we were going to meet the Tenor's. At noon, we hopped in our Windstar and drove to 197 Krib Street. The Tenor household was huge. It was basically the all-American house. Large, white with blue window shutters, and double front doors. I put my head back on the seat and sighed, " Welcome to suburbia!" Callie laughed while my mom glared at me through the rear view mirror. I put on my happiest, antagonistic smile. " Smarten up Cheyenne! You have to act twice as good as Callie to make up for your blue hair. Lucas's poor kids will be shocked!" Mom began reapplying her lipstick while pulling into the Tenor driveway.

Callie looked confused, " Ma… I'm sure if they are normal children, they will have seen colored hair before. It's rather common these days." Mom looked at us nervously, " Well… the Tenor kids are home schooled, and like you said so nicely Cheyenne, they live in a nice PROPER neighborhood. You know, they haven't been exposed to much of today's…. society."

" Well! These festivities keep getting better don't they!" I threw my hands in the air. Callie laughed. Mom looked at me sternly once more, " Cheyenne, Just because these children are more properly raised than you, doesn't mean that they are different!" I rolled my eyes, " I didn't know it was Sesame Street hour!" Mom hopped out of the car and signaled for me and Callie to follow her. Callie reached over and patted my hand, " Don't be so negative," she smiled, " I know it's hard but let's make the best of this. At least for today!"

We walked through the front door. I can't even describe the house. It was like out of a magazine.

" Welcome! You must be Callie and Cheyenne!" a rather handsome man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes said kindly, "I'm Lucas Tenor!" Lucas shook both of our hands excitedly. "Hi Mr.Tenor," Callie said putting on her brightest smile, "I'm Callie, nice to meet you!" Lucas blushed, " You can call me Lucas!" he said, "Wow! You must be Cheyenne! I..uh.. love your hair!" I smirked, "Thanks! Yeah, I'm Cheyenne. I'd be glad to help any of your children with hair coloring!" Lucas jaw dropped, "Um…I don't think that would be necessary..um" I laughed and my mom glared at me.

Suddenly, four kids ran into the room. Lucas smiled, "Just in time! Callie and Cheyenne, these are my children! Ashlee, Lili , Eric, and Sara." All kids looked basically the same. The girls wore long denim skirts and different colored shirts. The boy, Eric, wore a collared shirt and cargo pants. " Can you say J.Crew?" I whispered and nudged Callie. All the children had the same, fake smile. The same one Callie had on her face. I had to find a way out of this mess. This fake, suburbian mess.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is soo bad! I have chapter four done...be prepared for a shock! I'm not going to post it until I get at least 3 more reviews. Hazel-Lyn 3**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Lucas looked at us and smiled. " Debbie, Why don't you follow me to the kitchen. The kids can stay here and… mingle." "Yeah right," I grunted. The youngest girl, Sara, ran up to Callie. Sara had her long brown hair in two braids. "Hello! I'm Sara Tenor! Sara Lorraine Tenor! I'll be your new sister! That's cool, huh sis! Come! I'll show you my room sis!" Sara jumped up and down excitedly, pulling on Callie's arm.

Callie sighed, and then smiled. "Hey Sara Lorraine Tenor. I'm Callie Erin Montgomery. Yes, we will be sisters. And I'd love to see your bedroom!" Sara squealed and pulled Callie up the stairs. She waved at me with a confused look on her face, "Socialize,Chey! Socialize!" Callie called.

I looked at the three kids in front of me. Eric's eyes widened when I looked at him and he quickly ran away. Me, Ashlee, and Lilli stood frozen in the living room. Lilli was the first one to talk.

"Hello, I'm Lilliana Rebekah…It's..uh..Nice to meet you, Cheyenne." Lilli shifted her weight and smiled awkwardly. Then nudged her sister. "Um…I'm Ashlee Anne…I. yeah…I'm Ashlee." I looked at them at raised my eyebrow. Both had long, brown hair in similar braids to their ten year-old sister.

"Do you guys always say your middle names? You can be a bit casual, I'm not the queen…geez." I rolled my eyes. "I can tell." Ashlee muttered under her breath. I looked at her shocked. I pointed my finger at her, " Listen Amish Ashlee, this can be hard, or easy. I don't like you, you don't have to like me. At least I have some courtesy. For someone who sells Bibles and holds bake sales, you aren't that nice. Puhleeze!" I took a deep breath. Ashlee shrieked and ran up the stairs as well. I wasn't having any luck with these children.

I gave a pathetic smile to Lilli. She smiled at me. "I know I look Amish," she said quietly, "I'm not like that…really! It's my dad. I really like your hair and your name! Your clothes are awesome! Better than these rags!" Lilli fingered her skirt, while I fingered my ripped West 49 t-shirt. " Ya, know… I like you Lilli!" I smiled and put my arm around Lilli's shoulder. She smiled up at me.

Suddenly, Sara ran down the stairs. Her face was pale and she was screaming for her dad. "Dad! HELP! Please! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Woah! Woah!" Lucas put his hands on Sara's shoulders, "Calm down!" Sara took a deep breath. "What's wrong Sara?" My mom ran into the room with a lemonade in her hand. Sara's eyes began to well up, " It's Miss. Callie! I think she's dead!

I screamed, Lucas gasped, and mom ran up the stairs. We followed her. Lucas quickly opened Sara's bedroom door. Sprawled out on the floor next to a gigantic Barbie house was Callie.

* * *

**I caved! Hope you guys like this chapter! Please Review!**

**Hazel-Lyn**


End file.
